Feeder
by TwO-cRaZy-OtAkU-cHiCkz
Summary: Has been moved to the account Rosabelle the Sarcastic. Please visit this profile if you would like more of this fic.
1. A New Dawn

_

* * *

_

_Prologue_

_Each vampire had a 'feeder' and Lady Hinata; princess of all vampires was no exception. She was a very weak vampire, and constantly needed to be fed. She could only be fed blood type AB, and in the southern part of Kohona, that was very hard to find. _

_That was because almost every vampire had either type O or B blood. So lady Hinata had to be fed human blood. But I was a different case._

_My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a vampire hunter. Meaning, I was a vampire, who hunted other evil vampires. These evil vampires usually were part of an organization called 'Akatsuki'. I have already killed an akatsuki member named Sasori._

_I was never an 'important' aspect of vampire society. Vampire orphans weren't really at the top of the food chain. When my parents were murdered, I was weak and Tsunade –leader of V.B.H.S. (vampire bounty hunter society) - took me in during the aftermath of the attack. And by taking me in, I mean turning me into a vampire. _

_In the beginning as a vampire, I was weak, and I couldn't do much. But after Tsunade took me in she taught me how to harness my vampire to strength extremely high levels and how to heal myself with a green flowing substance called chakra. After she her self trained me she enrolled me into the Selena Academy for future bounty hunters._

_While there I met 2 really nice people. Their names, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki. Ino's family had powers that enabled her access to others minds. Naruto had vampire genes and a fox demon inside of him. So he had enormous amounts of power, yet didn't need constant feeding._

_They were both loud blondes with blue eyes and Naruto was at the bottom of the class, Ino in the middle, and I soon at the top; in academics as well as the social status. I had bubble gum pink hair and jade green eyes._

_Everything was normal. Classes were all about wooden steaks, tracking, and killing our enemies without a second thought. We were all assigned codenames to hide our identities when we were on missions. _

_Naruto's codename was Flamebringer. Ino's name was Mindtransfer. And my name was Starblossom, and somehow I didn't know why. I went on plenty of missions and everything was normal. _

_That is, until I my greatest secret was revealed…_

_Okay, my 1__st__ greatest secret….._

_Chapter 1: A New Dawn_

* * *

As I said before, Lady Hinata could only drink AB blood, and somehow that is what I possessed. It was very unheard of; a vampire a bounty hunter no less with AB blood. It would be much harder for me to kill other vampires, when my blood was so delectable. Somehow the truth about my blood spread through the school, and eventually into the home of Lady Hinata.

I was summoned to their palace. There, I met Lord Hiashi. He told me of Hinata's condition, which I had been fully aware of. I mean come on, she was going to be the queen of all vampires one day!

Anyway, he showed me to the Lady's quarters. There I meant Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi (her sister), and Lady Ayane (her nursemaid). The Lady Hinata was very sweet. Her hair was very short and a midnight purple and her eyes were lavender and full with kindness.

And then Hinata spoke. Her voice was soft, sweet, and full of caring. It was simply hypnotizing.

"Hello Ms. Haruno." She said.

"No need for formalities, your highness." I replied, trying to keep my self control. Voices as harmonizing as that would be immediately alert any kind of hunter-bounty or Akatsuki member- delicious blood.

More importantly, a pure heart. Pure hearts mean even purer blood.

She smiled at me and spoke again.

"Alright, Sakura. There's no need for formalities for me either. I'll be fine with you calling me Hina or Hinata."

I nodded my head. "Would you mind if I call you Hime Chan?" I asked.

She giggled and nodded. As soon as that happened, Hina fell to the floor. At first I was shocked, and I didn't know what to do. Everything was a blur of movement. Suddenly 4 more vampires including Hina's cousin Neji and Sasuke (part of her royal guard, and also happens to be hotter than hell) were in the room.

And then, it struck me: Lady Hinata needed AB blood. I had AB blood and plenty to spare. I had an undiscovered disease that gave me six more quarts of blood than necessary. I'd usually have to drain myself which was extremly akward.

So I pushed my way through 4 worried vampires, and pulled a few of my pink locks away from my face and behind my ear. I pulled up Hinata so she would have easy access. I pushed her head up to my neck, and parted her lips baring her fangs. I then felt her cold fangs rested softly on my cold neck.

I took a deep breath "Go ahead. My blood type is AB. Take about 6 quarts." I said. She gasped when I said this. For any other vamp or human, 6 quarts of blood is deadly to steal.

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"Don't worry my body makes more than I need. Go ahead, before you pass out." I said, my smile quickly replaced by a serious look.

She gave me a hesitant look.

"Do it **now."** I commanded.

"No one commands the princess." A smartass guard snapped at me.

"Piss off." I rolled my eyes and Hinata bit me. It didn't hurt, and it didn't feel wonderful. A strange sensation shot through my veins. I felt 2 quarts of my blood slip away when Hinata hesitated.

"Keep going, Princess, I'll be fine. You've missed out on 16, 000 years worth of AB blood. You need all you can get, right now." I said.

She nodded, and after 4 minutes I finally felt the 4 more quarts of blood drained from my system. She parted from my neck.

"Thank you very much, Saku. I feel much, much better now." Hinata said with a cheery look on her face.

I, for one, felt a little dizzy after this occurrence. I began to feel like I was about to faint.

"Are you okay Sakura san? I am so sorry! I couldn't help it! I'm such a horrible princess! Lord Hiashi never should have made me the heir! Now because of me, you may die!" Hinata said while trying to stop the tears that were coming to her eyes.

I shook my head furiously.

"Hinata san! You should worry about yourself more than others that you barely know! Hinata Sama, I am not a princess, you are! Your life is more valued to mine, and I know that! If you died, Hanabi would become heir to the throne! She hasn't even begun her training! You must stay alive and well! Hinata san, you must care for others, yes, but you must also care for yourself!" I snapped.

More and more tears welled up into Hinata's eyes.

"Don't worry Hina. I'm stronger than you think. After all, I'm just a bounty hunter and an orphan, who's been looked down in society for years." I said with a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"Ms. Sakura Haruno, I presume?" a masked guard asked me.

"Its common courtesy to state ones own name before asking so of others." I replied.

"Whoa, Neji you got told." A masked blonde guard snickered.

"Naruto, that you?" I asked the blonde.

He took off his mask, revealing the blonde hair and cerulean eyes I knew all too well.

"Naru Chan!" I yelled as I tackled him in a fierce hug.

"Saku kun! You've grown so much!" he said; returning the hug.

I smirked at him. "You sound like an old baa Chan! Besides it's only been 3 or 4 years. AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME SAKU KUN?" I yelled.

He scratched his head nervously. "Um….. Not to do it?" He said sheepishly.

I began to laugh. He began to cringe in fear. This laugh was my Naruto-you-are-so-going-to-get-it laugh. He started to walk away.

With my super duper speed I socked him square in the jaw and sent him back through the large wooden door.

"Whoopsie daisy! I'd better go heal him…" I said partially to myself.

I swore I saw a Neji and Sasuke lift their brows to the word "heal". I walked gracefully through the destruction that I had just caused.

"Now do you understand why I call you Saku Kun?" He said. I chuckled at him.

"Lets take a look at the damage, hm?" I said.

I put my hand up to his forehead, and part of my subconscious was sucked into his.

"Lets see. 3 broken ribs, fractured wrist, and broken leg, huh?" I said.

"Looks like you're going to be out for a while, Naruto." Neji said.

"Not necessarily." I replied. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Just shut up and watch." Naruto said.

"You ready, baka?" I asked. He nodded in reply.

In a split second my hand was enveloped in a light green light. I placed it on h forehead.

"Okay, Naru chan. Your ribs will be fine. You're wrist is good. But the leg is going to take me a few more minutes." I told him.

I tied my hair up into a ponytail, only letting my bangs fall over my face. The green light a.k.a. chakra turned dark green as I moved my hands over to his leg.

After 3 minutes of intense healing, Naruto was back on his feet rambling on about the reasons ramen was essential for life. "Sakura, are you okay?" I heard Hinata ask. I must have looked completely drained. My pale skin must have been ghost white. My hair probably lost its sheen. My eyes must have gotten dull.

"Saku kun!"

"Sakura Chan!"

Was all I heard before I fell into unconsciousness….

* * *

**_.:&:._**

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the medical part of the Hyuga palace. Hinata and Naruto were bending over me.

"IS SAKURA OKAY??!!" I heard a loud voice ask. A blonde girl ran into the room; concern shadowing her bright blue eyes.

"Ino pig… can you at least try to keep it down?" I managed to push out.

"Yup, she's okay." Naruto declared.

"How do you know, Naruto kun?" hina asked.

"If she can be sarcastic toward Ino, I know she's fine." He replied.

"Is it true, Saku Chan? Will you be okay?" Hina asked me.

I found the strength to nod my head. I slowly sat up.

_Naruto kun? Since when does Hina Chan call the baka, Naruto Kun?_

_**Since now, I guess...**_

_Well then, remind me to get them together before the sequel._

_**You got it, bro!**_

_Bro my ass. I'm a girl!_

_**Coulda fooled me…**_

_I'm you. You're me._

_**Huh?**_

_You just accused me a.k.a. you of gender confusion._

_**Well… YOU HAVE PINK HAIR!!**_

_So do you, genius._

_**-grumble- I'm going to inner Hawaii!**_

_Whatever…_

"Sakura, you okay?" I heard Ino pig ask me.

Once again I nodded. After 4-10 minutes of insisting that I was fine, the three finally left. I was about to go to sleep, when a drunk looking blonde woman and Lord Hiashi walked into my room.

"TSUNADE CHAN??!! What in the world are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sakura, Neji and Sasuke informed me of what happened this morning. That was very foolish and very brave." Lord Hiashi said.

"You shouldn't have drained your chakra like that. It was only a leg! You don't have to go to level 2 for a fucking leg!" Tsunade yelled.

"Gomen, Tsunade Chan…" I muttered.

"Now, to cut to the chase. Lord Hiashi, and the elders are sending a few vampires and Lady Hinata to Northern Kohona, to teach her how to use her Byakugan on humans." Tsunade started.

"The vampires going with her will be, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Ino. You will be going with them." Hiashi finished.

"Let me guess why. Hinata will need to be fed. But she can't just waltz up to any mortal say "Hi. I'm gonna drink your blood now" and expect them to oblige. She hasn't had her Byakugan training yet. Also, if she is able to use the Byakugan, she will probably take too much blood from the human and he or she will die. Also considering the fact that there will be 3 other vampires, who will need feeding, all the human deaths will be suspicious. Plus, there will be other vampires in Northern Kohona and if anyone gets hurt during a fight, they will need immediate attention. So you two probably want me to go along to:

A)protect the princess

B)be a fountain of blood for Sasuke, Neji and Ino. As well as the Princess

C)Be the healer of the team" I guessed.

"I see you still have your I.Q. of 200.00000000000000000000000001" Tsunade huffed; tired from the lack of oxygen.

_**(HA!! TAKE THAT SHIKAMARU!!!)**_

'_stupid I.Q. of 200.00000000000000000000000001. always leaves me out of breath!' _Tsunade thought

I nodded happily.

"You are correct, Sakura. On all 3 counts. The mission will begin as soon as you are healed." Lord Hiashi said.

"Then you wont have to wait too long. I heal faster than most…" I told him.

With that they finally left my room.

* * *

.:_And so, our story begins:._

* * *

**_O EM GEEE!!!!_**

**_How did you guys like it?! Cuz I flippin LOVED IT!!! If you review, I'll give you a MUFFIN!!!! YEAHYEAH!!!_**

**_Ja,_**

**_Mizu_**

Feeder

* * *


	2. Truth is scarier than Fiction

**_This Fic is Copyrighted for the Teme half of Teme and Baka and is under no circumstances is to be copied by Baka or anyone else on ._**

**_This fic is under the Two Review Policy advised by Teme as of 12-16-08_**

**_(2 reveiws a chapter or I don't update. Its the same with all our other stories)_**

**_Disclaimer: Its called _FAN_fiction for a reason...fuck off..._**

* * *

THe next morning I woke up at four thirty-five with what felt like a hangover. It always happened after I used too much chakra to fight or heal. Seeing my bag already packed I got out of the hospital bed and walked over to it. It was a simple black Jansport backpack, but a note rested on top of it. I picked it up and unfolded it to read it's contents.

_

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

_I've already packed up all your nessicities for your trip. You'll find twenty thousand dollars in your bag. Use it wisely, because it's all you have for now. Though the others do not know, this is your mission alone. You will officially be Lady Hinata's Gaurdian as of today. We're all counting on you to bring her back safely and with the ability to use her Byakugan. I got you a few new clothes. Something I thought you'd like. Come home safely, Saku chan. _

_Sincerly,_

_Tsunade-kaa_

_

* * *

_

I smiled softly at the note. Tsunade-kaa was what I used to call Tsunade when I was a child. I folded the note back up and slid it into one of the backpack's pockets. The clothes I was wearing yesterday were neatly folded next to my backpack. I pulled on the black skinny jeans, white cami bra, and my black denim jacket in one swoop. After slipping my feet into my converse, I slung my backpack over my left shoulder and left my hospital room.

My nose quickly picked up Lady Hinata's pure scent. I followed it to the front door and outside by the porch. I saw Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke waiting outside obviously for me.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerily as I stepped off the porch.

"Hi, Sakura chan." Hinata replied.

A curt nod from Sasuke and Neji and Naruto was asleep so I didn't get anything from him.

"Where's our ride? Or are we running?" I asked while looking around.

There were two black convertables parked close by us. As was a black motorcycle.

"You will be riding with Lady Hinata, myself, and Naruto. Sasuke will be on the bike." Neji replied.

"Damn it. I wanted to ride the bike!" I muttered softly.

I heard a scoff from Sasuke's direction, but ignored it as I walked over to the nearest convertable.

"Hinahime chan! Let's go!" I yelled in her direction.

I saw Naruto pump his fists in the air with a grin. He always loved road trips. I walked around the car swiftly and opened all four doors. Before I slid in, an obvious thought popped into my head. I walked back over to where everyone was and moved my hair from my neck.

"The blood cells have multiplied again. Everyone get in a line. Each of you take one pint before we leave. I don't want anyone getting ancy and a poor little deer gets hit because you guys didn't want to drink before we left." I said.

When no one budged I twitched.

"Come on! Now." I growled.

Hinata was the first to rise. She picked her way carefully to me and sunk her fangs deep into my neck. I bit my bottom lip slightly as I felt the blood drain away. Neji was second and then Naruto. I was getting a little dizzy by the time Sasuke got to me. As he leaned down to bite my neck, I felt his breathing on my skin. It was then that I memorized his scent:

Mint and starlight.

I held back a sigh of pleasure as he sunk his fangs into my neck. I felt the pint drizzle away and Sasuke pulled back. Before he moved completly, he ran his tongue softly across my flesh. It sent shivers up and down my spine. He left smirking and I put my hand to the small wound.

_Was he blood flirting with me?_

**_Holy fuck, I think so!_**

_He's good at it!_

"SAKURA CHAN!!" I heard Naruto yell, pulling me out of my thoughts..

I turned and saw him sliding into the passenger side. I guessed Hinata was in the back so I slid in after her.

"S-Sakura chan, I'd like to give you this." Hinata said softly.

I turned to her and saw her holding up a bracelet. It had a small black twine string with a single rhombus shaped crystal hanging from it. Inside the crystal seemed to be a floating cherry blossom.

"It's a bracelet that our ancients used to wear. When each vampire had a strong friendship bond or wanted one, they'd give bracelets to the people they wanted to be friends with." she said while holding up her wrist.

Her bracelet matched mine exactly, except a light blue snowflake floated softly in the middle of the crystal.

"They told me you'd be my gaurdian, Sakura chan." Hinata said.

I pulled my eyes from her bracelet and looked at her.

"And I might be drinking from you on a regular basis. I really want to be your friend Sakura. May I?" she asked polietly.

"Sure Hina chan, I'd like to be your friend." I said softly as she dropped the bracelet into my hand.

"I'd love to be your friend."

* * *

_.:Nothing lasts forever:._

* * *

We reached Northern Kohona by seven thirty. We already had a house set up and planned for us when we got there. It was on the outskirts of the town and it was more like a mansion than a house. Everyone had already established their rooms. (Mine had a door connecting with Hinata's in case there was trouble.) My room was a muted cream. On the walls were intricitly painted Sakura trees and words in kanji curled across the walls. My bed was pushed next to a set of double doored windows that led out to a balcony as well.

My bathroom was the size of a closet and you could fit two normal bathrooms inside of that closet. I had a desk and laptop as well as a canvas set up on the balcony. I threw my backpack to the floor and plopped on my bed. The white comforter was full of fluffy-soft-goodness. I smiled softly as I roll onto my back. Looking up, my eyes caught something dangling.

Peeled paint.

I got onto my feet and began jumping up and down. I was reaching out my arms to grab the small peice of peeled paint. It was annoying me, so I had to get it down. Wouldn't you?

When I got a hold of it between my fingers, I held on tightly and pulled. In a rush of movement, a long strip of paint fell with me revealing a lever. I landed with a thud on my butt. I rubbed my sore backside as I looked back up. There was something like a four to five inch space between my ceiling and the lever. Putting chakra into my feet, I jumped up and grabbed the lever. Pulling it down, a doorway to what looked like an attic was revealed.

This time, landing on my feet, I used a little more chakra as I jumped up into the attic space. It was dusty and early moonlight was streaming in through a circular window. A lump a couple feet away under a blanket caught my eye. I crawled over to it and moved back the blanket fully. Two skeletons were resting on the wooden floor/ceiling. They appeared to be girls and were holding eachother as if they were scared. What really caught my eye, were their wrists.

The _bracelets_ on their wrists.

I lifted mine and it matched the one on one of the skeletons hands. The other matched Hinata's perfectly. I bit my lips lightly. Around the girls were what looked like bullet shells and the girl on the left had small cracks in her bones and shells in her ribcage. I covered my mouth to hold back a gasp. The skeleton on the right was shining as if it were made of pearl. Only one skeleton could look like that.

The skeleton of a Purie.

A purie was a type of vampire that was either, royal, had a pure heart, or had eternally pure blood. Purie's only died when their Shifter died. A shifter was basically what I was being for Hinata. A gaurdian. Shifters -though immortal- could be killed. But Puries and Shifters had died out long ago with the ancients.

"But the ancients didn't have guns..." I muttered softly.

I left the small figures and set the blanket on top of them once more. I shuddered softly as I turned away from them to explore the rest of my little room. By the circular window there was a small wall and what looked like a matress. Whoever lived here first must have spent alot of theri time there. As I kept looking around, I noticed that books were scattered all along the floor. I sat down indian style and picked up the nearest book.

"_Confessions of a Hypocrite..._Sounds interesting." I said before putting the leather bound book back on the ground.

The next one I chose was covered in blue velvet and had a silver embroided design on it. It seemed to be of the sky and of the forest surrounding it. I looked out the window and put the book up to it. The book exactly mirrored the window. On the first creamy white, crinkly old page read a few simple words.

_Truth is scarier than Fiction_

* * *

**_love it?_**

**_hate it?_**

**_want more?_**

**_THEN REVEIW!!!_**

**_2 review rule biatchez!!! ((review twice a chappie or no continuation!!!))_**

**_MIZU OUT!! X3_**


	3. Pain is Irrelevant

**_This Fic is Copyrighted for the Teme half of Teme and Baka and is under no circumstances is to be copied by Baka or anyone else on Fanfiction._**

**_This fic is under the Two Review Policy advised by Teme as of 12-16-08_**

**_(2 reveiws a chapter or I don't update. Its the same with all our other stories)_**

**_Disclaimer: IF I owned Naruto...Bitch, I'd rule the world. But I don't! Do I?_**

_**~X~**_

_**Previously on "Feeder"...**_

_I left the small figures and set the blanket on top of them once more. I shuddered softly as I turned away from them to explore the rest of my little room. By the circular window there was a small wall and what looked like a matress. Whoever lived here first must have spent alot of theri time there. As I kept looking around, I noticed that books were scattered all along the floor. I sat down indian style and picked up the nearest book._

_"Confessions of a Hypocrite...Sounds interesting." I said before putting the leather bound book back on the ground._

_The next one I chose was covered in blue velvet and had a silver embroided design on it. It seemed to be of the sky and of the forest surrounding it. I looked out the window and put the book up to it. The book exactly mirrored the window. On the first creamy white, crinkly old page read a few simple words._

_Truth is scarier than Fiction_

**_~X~_**

"Sakura san! Come down, it's dinner time!" Hinata's voice yanked me out of my thoughts.

I put the book down and slowly got out of my ceiling area. I closed the door behind me. After landing on my feet, I dusted off my clothes and walked out of my room. I reached the kitchen quietly to see Naruto happily slurping down ramen at the table. Sasuke and Neji were sitting at the table as well and Hinata was sitting down as well, munching on an apple.

"We having people food or are we snacking on me again?" I asked while folding my arms across my chest.

Sasuke nodded over at Naruto.

"Human food it is!" I said while clapping my hands.

I went into the kitchen and heated up some minute rice. I added salt, half a tablespoon of butter, and hot sauce(1) and stuck it back into the microwave for a couple more seconds. I grabbed a spoon and walked into the dining room. The only seat left was between Hinata and Sasuke. I sat down and began eating quietly.

"We've already planned on going to this High School to keep our cover. Lady Hinata will learn how to manipulate humans here." Neji said while sliding a peice of paper to me.

I picked it up while spooning some rice into my mouth. I looked at the paper while chewing. I swallowed.

"Katon Kohona High? Private School for the Elite.'" I scoffed.

"Huh. A Princess, two gaurds, a bounty hunter, and a... a Naruto all going to an "Elite" school." I said while using air quotes.

"This screams "Youtube" or "Fanfiction"..." I muttered softly.

After memorizing the address and the helpful little map on the I put the paper back onto the table and finished my rice quietly.

"Well...Um...When are we starting school?" Hinata asked while breaking the silence.

"Tommorow. The uniforms and backpacks with supplies should be in your rooms." Neji said silently.

I jumped in my seat.

"What the fuck?!" I muttered loudly.

Neji raised his left eyebrow at me. I shook my head slightly and got out of my seat. I picked up my bowl and set it in the sink. When I walked back over, Neji was on the couch in the living room and the tv was on at a dull roar. Sasuke was still at the table and Naruto was starting his twelth bowl of ramen. Hinata's scent trail went upstairs. I decided to go to my room as well.

When I entered my room once more, I noticed the uniform on my door. It had a black mini-skirt, a short sleeved white button up shirt, and tan blazer with a red leaf symbol on the two pockets. I took down the uniform and put it on my bed. After a short while of looking, I found the uniform assesories on my dresser. It consisted of a russet red tie and black knee length socks. There was a black and red Jansport backpack on the doorknob.

"I guess it's kind of cute...And the backpack matches my other one." I muttered to myself.

I walked over to my backpack and rummaged around in it for a minute before finding a long strip of silvery white ribbon. I smiled as I thought of all the different killing and hair assesory(SP?) uses for the innocent little ribbon. A thought popped into my mind.

"These guys'll need blood during school hours...Idea!!" I yelled.

I clapped my hands together and walked out of my room and ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen. After about fifty-four seconds of vampire speed looking I found four pint Arrowhead water bottles. I soon found a knife and slit my left arm. Quickly, I opened each bottle and put one under the newly fallen blood. Obviously drawn to the scent of fresh blood, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji came into the kitchen.

"Yo." I said bluntly.

Naruto looked at me. Back at the Academy, this was a normal sight. I'd be draining myself every 24 hours. He shrugged and went back to his ramen. Neji looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Draining myself. Besides, you guys'll need blood when we're at school tommorow. I don't want any innocent little humans getting hurt!" I replied while filling my third bottle.

"I'll only have two pints left, and I'm saving that for Hinata just in case. As you know my blood supply is simply amazing!" I added with a smirk while putting the cap on the fourth bottle.

I picked up each bottle and put them into the fridge.

"Well, then, shouldn't we be getting to sleep?" I said while keeping my smirk cleanly on my face.

I walked past Sasuke and Neji and up the stairs to my room.

* * *

_.:Confusion is a state of mind:._

* * *

**_BEEP_**

**_BEEP_**

**_BEEP_**

**_BEEP_**

"Shut up, you stupid alarm clock..." I muttered from under my feather pillows.

I rolled over and peeked out and saw sunlight streaming into my room. I groaned softly as I squinted to see the number on my clock.

"Seven thirty four...I've got time...Wait. Seven thirty four!? SHIT!!" I yelled as I threw the pillow from my head and jumped out of bed.

I ran like a madwoman into the bathroom connected to my room. I took a three minute shower and washed my hair. After brushing my teeth, blow drying, and straightening my hair, I ran into my room once more in a towel. After pulling on a black underwear set, I pulled on a pair of short shorts and then the mini-skirt. It was akward for me to wear a skirt without shorts underneath it. I quickly put my arms through my button up shirt and then the blazer. I yanked on the black knee socks and simple black dress shoes. I grabbed my tie and tied it carefully around my neck.

I brushed my hair once more and tied the white ribbon up in a ponytail, letting my bangs frame my face. After looking over myself in the full sized mirror, I grabbed the Jansport bag and ran out of my room. I trotted down the stairs to see everyone ready and waiting. Hinata's short hair was in two low ponytails with white ribbon like mine. The guys uniform looked something like the girls. Black slacks, black dress shoes, and awhite button up shirt. The only difference was the blazer, theirs was black.

"Nani, am I really that late?" I asked sheepishly.

Naruto nodded while Hinata giggled softly. I ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find each bottle still there. I tossed everyone a bottle, each caught it with great ease. I walked back into the area between the kitchen and the door.

"Well, then, have we packed lunches and have we had breakfast?" I asked as if I were everyone's mom.

"Naruto kun had four bowls of ramen while we waited for you. I had some onigri as did Sasuke san and Neji nee. We don't have lunches though." Hiata said softly.

"Well, it's a damn good thing I drained those four bottles. We can stop on our way to school, okay?" I said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Hinata nodded and got up. She dusted off her skirt and walked over to me. She held up her wrist and wiggled it softly, the crystal on the twine moving slightly. I did the same with a smile. Her backpack was a lavender Jansport that matched her eyes. Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto got up as well and we headed out.

"Can I take the bike this time?" I asked with a pout to Sasuke.

He rolled his eyes and "Hn"-ed. I rolled my eyes right back. Vampire quick, I stuck my hand into his left pants pocket and grabbed the keys.

"I hope you know I'm taking that as a yes!" I yelled while running over to the bike.

I swung my left leg over it and stuck the key in. The black bike roared to life, I kicked up the stand and rode out of the garage way and onto the thin road that winded out of the small countryside. It felt good to have the wind blowing in my hair and I was grateful for the fact that my backpack had a zipper and wasn't flying all over the place. I slowed up as I saw a convenience store. I got off the bike quickly and carefully. I then ran into the store and picked out two instant ramen's for Naruto and four bento boxes for Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and I.

"Here ya go!" I said to the register guy after he rang me up.

I threw the money down onto the isle-thingy. I was somehow able to fit everything into my backpack. AFter zipping it up once more, I ran out of the store and back onto the motorcycle. I followed my mental map to the school. I saw Neji's car pull up into the student parking lot, and I followed him. I pondered where to put the black beauty, and eventually decided on hiding it behind a thicket of bushes. I smoothed out my skirt as Hinata did earlier and met them by the door.

"I got everyone lunches." I said while patting my backpack proudly.

"Great! Now all we have to do is find the front office!" Naruto said loudly.

Sasuke bonked him on the head, earning a smirk from me and a laugh from Hinata.

"Shut up, dobe." he said nonchalantly.

"Did you say you needed the front office?" I heard a voice ask.

We all turned to see a girl with brown hair up in two chinese buns -which happened to be tied up with green ribbon- and brown eyes walk up to us with a smile. She was wearing the girls uniform except she carried her blazer over her shoulder and her tie was loose.

"Yeah, can you help us out? I'm Sakura, that's Hinata, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto." I said while gesturing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Tenten Fujiwara. I'll show you to the office if you like." Tenten said while putting on her blazer.

"Thanks." I said.

Tenten walked into the school and we all followed. We got some cautious looks from some of the student body. Mostly girls going crazy over Sasuke and Neji. A couple going nuts about Naruto. Surprisingly a couple guys were drooling at Hinata and I. But the girls were glaring at Tenten, Hinata and I. It was begining to cheese me off.

"If you have something to say, say it to my damn face!!" I yelled angrily.

No one said anything.

"I didn't think so." I said in a calmer tone.

Tenten laughed and I looked at her. She gave me a look that said "I'll tell you later.". After a couple turns, we reached the office. We got our schedules, and were -surprisingly- all the same.

"You guys are juniors right?" Tenten asked.

I nodded for all of us.

"Great! And judging by your schedules," she said while peeking at mine.

"You have Kaka sensei for homeroom. Hey, your schedule's pretty much the same as mine! That is, except for history and science." she said in a slightly shocked tone.

"Well come on! If we're not careful, we'll be there even later than Kaka sensei!" Tenten said in a joking manner.

We all followed her to a room with a label that read "Room I38". We all entered the classroom to see the classroom in utter chaos and a man with silvery hair reading...porn. I shuddered in disgust and covered Hinata's eyes jokingly.

"Kaka sensei! The new kids are here!" Tenten yelled over the noise.

The room quickly became silent.

"Joy. Fresh meat." one kid with triangular red markings on his face said with a grin.

**_This could get interesting..._**

_Or end terribly..._

"Kiba, be quiet." Kakashi said lazily.

"Well, I'm Kakahshi Hatake, introduce yourselves to the class. Give us your name and a few interesting things about yourself." he added in the same tone.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I like all kinds of ramen, but mostly miso. One day, I'm gonna prove to the world that just because people are different, that doesn't mean you should shun them." Naruto said confidently.

I smiled. Naruto was always shunned when he was a little kid because of the Kyuubi sealed within him. That is, until Ino and I found and befriended him. Hinata was next to give her intro.

"M-My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. I-I enjoy reading, writing,drawing, water, and being in quiet areas. I-I hope you'll h-help m-me make my stay here as c-comfortable as possible." she said while bowing afterwards.

"Neji Hyuuga. I'm Hinata chan's cousin." Neji said nonchalantly.

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply.

I elbowed him in the ribs and he smirked. Yeah, I knew it hurt.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Hn." he said to spite me.

I rolled my eyes.

"My turn? My name is Sakura Haruno. Yes my hair is naturally pink. Um, I love reading, writing, singing, writing music, playing guitar and piano, botany, and healing. I have a job at the Hospital and that's about it." I said while giving the most dazzling smile I could muster.

"Sakura and Hinata, take a seat next to Tenten. Tenten show them where your seat is. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, you three sit at the table above theirs." Kakashi said while not taking his eyes off his little book.

Hinata and I followed Tenten silently to the table and the guys sat behind us. Kakashi gave us free time, which I guess was enjoyable. I mostly focused the bracelet adorning my wrist. The small crystal caught the light knowingly and it shone softly. Hinata just started to sketch something. The bell for next period went off and we all shifted. As I left the classroom, I bumped into a blonde girl. She turned around abruptly and folded her arms across her chest.

"You better watch it Pinky! I don't care how long you've known him, but stay the hell away from Sasuke kun! He belongs to me!" she said in a snobbish voice.

I scoffed. Beach blonde hair, green eyes? Huh, too easy.

"I don't beleive Sasuke san was ever for sale, Miss...?" I replied while folding my arms.

"Yamanashi. Ami Yamanashi. Learn it, know it, fear it." she replied.

"Yamanashi Ami, I think you're the one who has someone to fear." I replied icily.

"No one talks to me that way!" Ino yelled in the snobbiest voice anyone could imagine.

I scoffed once more and rolled my eyes.

"I just did."

_SLAP_

I felt a sting across my right cheek. Considering what I had been through, it didn't hurt at all, but Ami wouldn't beleive that I was invicible to her punches. I put my hand to my face and tried my best to make tears come to my eyes. Ami seemed satisfied and smirked.

"You're on my hit list, Haruno." Ami said while turning around.

Once she was out of hearing range, I hissed under my breath. I narrowed my eyes at her retreating form.

"I'll show you a hit list, bitch..." I muttered.

* * *

_.:Pain is irrelevant:._

**_

* * *

_**

_love it?_

**_hate it?_**

**_want more?_**

**_THEN REVEIW!!!_**

**_2 review rule biatchez!!! ((review twice a chappie or no continuation!!!))_**

**_MIZU OUT!! X3_**


	4. Being Moved

_**Hey guys!! Did any of you miss me and my loverly updates? Well, Feeder will be moved to Teme's other account, Rosabelle the Sarcastic. I'll be sure to post a link up here ASAP. I've neglected this story and rereading it, I know that this story khix ass!! I'm going to put it on my 'To Update' List. This fic (along with two others) will be updated the moment I finish one of my fics which is called It Was Just too Hard. **_

**_So everyone, please remember that this fic WILL BE UPDATED, GOT IT!?!?!? Just use this link: _**.net/~rosabellethesarcastic **_and you will find it. Promise!!_**

**_XD_**

**_-TemeBelle_**


End file.
